La sustituta oneshot
by Persefonne
Summary: Es eso, solo el momento, un instante. Después nada, una amiga. Sólo eso. Cuando antes era mas.


La sustituta

Era hermoso verle sonreír, mientras todos estaban jugando dominó encantado. Si bien las cuentas nunca se le dan en eso, pero para que las necesitaba sí se sabía las fichas de memoria. Y ahí estaban, los seis jugando. Ronald y Gynevra Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkison. Tan amigos cómo se habían cernído los años. Hablando de cordialidades, de momentos ufanos, el trabajo, los hijos y las vacaciones.

Y ella no dejaba de mirarlo, disimulando la desesperada sensación que le producía el choque de sus miradas. No era habitual sentir aquella vieja añoranza como la cría enamorada de una estrella de rock. Pero así era el sentimiento, demasiado muggle, demasiado mágico. Había hecho muy mal, un mal terrible al no escuchar su conciencia, esa vocecilla interna que le canturreaba "no jugar con fuego" pero era más apetecible hacer divisa con las vivencias.

Y todo empezó una tarde de Mayo, su marido se había marchado a un encargo del ministerio, estaba tan acostumbrada a esa soledad, no es la misma que acongoja cuando falta un hijo, un amigo, mucho menos un hermano o cualesquier pariente. Es aquella sensación de vacío cuando el ser amado se marcha sin pensar en lo que siente el otro. Fue un día normal de trabajo, recogió sus papeles del escritorio y pensaba marcharse a casa, cuando recibió una visita cordial.

-¿Te apetece un vino?-

-Mejor un café-

Su voz era la de siempre, tan informal y amigable. Sonrió con un eufemismo singular y ella ladeó el rostro simplemente respondiendo sin hablar.

-Ya-

Aseveró mientras ella le contaba de su día agitado, y como llenar membretes y corretear al ministro de magia para firmas era simplemente aburrido.

-¿Y porque no haces lo que te gusta? Lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, tú serias un excelente Auror, no como yo-

-Bah, boberías, eres el mejor. Lo he leído en el profeta "Gran hallazgo, los presuntos mortífagos han sido capturados..el apellido M.."-

-Eso no hubiera sido, si no es porque tú me has dado el pitazo-interrumpió-

-No, en realidad no he sido yo..fue..-

-Lo sé, sé que fue él. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresará?-

-En un par de meses-

Él la miró un tanto indulgente, tratando de comprender como aquel talento yacía escondido tras una pila de papeles.

-Hermione ¿todo bien?-

-No bueno, sí, no lo sé. Extraño mi antiguo trabajo. No me mal interpretes. Me gusta también lo que hago pero no me apasiona-

-¿Y porque no regresas?-

-Este empleo me deja tiempo para los niños. Además tú sabes muy bien el porqué-

-¿No lo podemos dejar atrás?-

-Quizás tú puedas, yo no. Yo sí me enamore Draco-

Por un momento se miraron luego ella perdió la vista tras el cristal de la ventana. La calle daba una vista muy hermosa de la tarde lluviosa. Observó ensimismada una pareja bajo el paraguas. Tratando de disimular las ganas de llorar. Él la observaba. Como podía ser capaz de no quitar el estorbo de la mesa y abrazarla. Acorralarla entre sus brazos y amarla como había querido. Siendo libre, libre para gritar su nombre, para besarla, tocarla y hacerle sentir el cielo.

-Fue lo mejor y lo sabes. Esto es menos complicado-

-¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo mejor para mí? Si no comprendes lo que siento-

-Tú lugar está con él-

-Y el tuyo con ella. Lo sé-

-Te acompaño a casa. Habrá tormenta esta noche-

El recorrido le pareció tortuoso. Y luego se hallaba frente a la casona barroca. De colores desteñidos pero que sabía bien, dentro estaba preciosa. El silencio era agradable. Entre ambos nunca había mucho que decir, parecía que podían leerse la mente. Ella se recostó sobre el margen de la puerta. Aquella mirada tan desoladora, con la tristeza casi palpable. Una lágrima viajera se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios rosas.

-Por favor, no llores-

-No puedo evitarlo-

Draco colocó su dedo pulgar en los labios de ella, acariciándolos y llevándose consigo aquella mota salada. La piel aterciopelada bajo su tacto era tan atrayente al igual que esos ojos avellana que le miraban tan fijamente. La tristeza había desaparecido, estaban tan expresivos, como el mar esperando tormenta y dejando notar el candor de sus mejillas cuando él postró sus palmas contra estas.

El aire, tan efímero tenía su aroma. Jazmín, con tono primaveral y un poco de café. Él con su complejo varonil, y aquel talle mucho más amplio que el suyo, se imponían a la verdad de sus corazones. La besó. Se odiaba a si misma por responderle, siempre concurría a sus peticiones aun no exteriorizadas, pero expuestas cuando él la buscaba era para eso. "Eso". Seguramente había peleado con su esposa o se hallaba pensando en una manera de desahogar el tiempo. Ella lo sabía, el decía que no. Tras largo tiempo de ser, solo la compañía de las tardes. Había comprendido que el sentimiento de amistad, dado el caso de tanta soledad, se había vuelto algo más.

Y él, se aprovechaba o quizá si decía la verdad. Quizá si estaba enamorado de ella, quizá si tenía un matrimonio infeliz con otra, unido a una mujer que no amaba, por la simple razón de tener un hijo con ella. Un sangre limpia. Eso podría ser verdad. Mancillaba sus pensamientos diariamente imaginando como hubiera sido su vida si, realmente las cosas no fuesen lo que son. Quizá sería feliz. Quizá.

Y le hizo el amor, tan sutil, sincero y sensual. Cómo siempre y cómo nunca. Dejándola después con el ahogo, la culpa y el deseo de no sucumbir a las tardes de café que sabia donde terminarían. En la cama.

-¿Que ha sido esta vez?-

-Ella y yo no estamos de acuerdo en nada-

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?-

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas-

Y el besó en la mejilla. Como dos amigos. Amigos que minutos antes eran amantes. Sollozó. ¿Valía la pena? ¿en realidad valía la pena sacrificarlo todo por alguien que no pretendía realizar lo mismo? ¿hasta cuándo sería eso?

-¿Mami?-

-Si cariño-

Tapó un poco su ligera desnudez. Un pequeño pelirrojo se acercaba adormilado. Ella le sonrió y lo tomó entre los brazos.

-¿Cuándo vuelve papi?-

-Pronto cariño. Pronto-

Como dolía sentirse así. Una simple sustituta. Por no decir otra cosa.


End file.
